


Summer Breeze

by whisperedmemories



Series: Summer Gladnis Week [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Day At The Beach, Fluff, M/M, Workaholic Ignis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 10:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20241013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisperedmemories/pseuds/whisperedmemories
Summary: Written for Day 1 of Summer Gladnis Week: "Beach; Ice Cream; Sunny."The boys get a day off at the beach. Gladio hopes he can convince Ignis to put down his work long enough to enjoy it.





	Summer Breeze

“You haven’t put down those reports since we got here,” Gladio noted, raising an eyebrow at the various pieces of paper strewn all over the beach towel. 

Ignis was seated on the towel under his umbrella, and despite the promises that he’d ‘take the day off’ and ‘enjoy himself,’ Ignis was doing anything but. The advisor flicked his gaze up to meet Gladio’s. “I only agreed for Noct,” he said. “King Regis wouldn’t have allowed this trip unless we accompanied him. But the kingdom never gets a day off; it keeps running regardless, and someone needs to keep up on the rapidly accumulating reports and important documents.”

Gladio sighed, plopped down beside Ignis. He didn’t quite fit under the umbrella between Ignis and all the reports, so he could feel the heat of the sun beating down on his back and shoulders. It was a hot one today, even more so out on the beach.

As if he had read his mind, Ignis fished a bottle of sunscreen out from his bag and passed it over to him. “Please make sure Noct and Prompto reapply theirs as well, Prompto especially has a tendency to burn rather badly.”

Looking out over to where Noctis and Prompto splashed about in the ocean, Gladio raised the bottle of sunscreen, shaking it with a, “hey, you two! Take a break and come over here!”

Noctis paused to listen, and Prompto took advantage of the momentary distraction to get one last splash in, drenching Noctis. “Hey!” He shouted. “Not fair!” And tossed the beach ball he was holding at Prompto’s face. The two dissolved into laughter, shoving each other around in the water as they made their way up to where Ignis and Gladio had set up the chairs and beach towels. 

“You should come swimming with us,” Gladio suggested, nudging Ignis as Prompto reached for the sunscreen, water dripping from his hair and nearly onto some of Ignis’ reports as he snatched them away just in time. 

“I can’t, Gladio,” Ignis replied, sternly. “Not now. But I certainly do not mean to stop you. This is your day off too, after all.”

“Day off,” Gladio repeated, with a scoff. “Some day off it is if I have to babysit the prince while you sit and write his reports for him.”

“I can hear you, you know,” Noctis finished applying his sunscreen and tossed the bottle back onto the blanket. “And you don’t have to babysit me. I’m an adult.”

“I’m trained, too,” Prompto added. “I can protect him. We were just thinking about going to get some ice cream. It’s waaay too hot out here.” He fanned his face for emphasis. 

He had a point, even the shade the umbrella provided wasn’t enough to keep them all from the sweltering heat. And Ignis hadn’t even taken a swim break once. Gladio had no clue how he hadn’t keeled over from the sheer heat yet. “As long as you’re careful,” he told Noctis, crossing his arms. “If you want the king to ever let us do this again, you better not get yourselves into any trouble today.”

“We won’t,” Prompto promises, swinging an arm over Noctis’ shoulder. “You guys want us to bring anything back for you?”

Ignis shook his head. “No thank you, I suspect it’ll have melted by the time you return.” 

“Yeah, that’s fair.”

The two of them headed off toward the ice cream stand, and Gladio flipped open the cooler and grabbed a lemonade, popping off the cap and handing it to Ignis. “You’ve been pestering all of us to stay hydrated, but I didn’t see you drinking anything today.”

With a heavy sigh, Ignis reached out to accept the lemonade, his fingers brushing against Gladio’s hand. They lingered there for a moment, before Ignis pulled away and took a sip of the drink. “Much obliged,” he said. “I suppose I was rather caught up in these reports. I didn’t realize…”

Before he could even finish speaking, a warm breeze picked up. Ignis reached for the papers, but one of them blew off the towel and toward the ocean. Ignis’ eyes were wide as he jumped to his feet. He shoved the other papers into his bag. “I need that!” He exclaimed, frantically chasing after the document. 

He nearly spilled over the lemonade that Gladio had just given him as he tore across the beach, all those years of grace and finesse flying out the window as the pages drew closer to the ocean. Ignis was fast, but he wouldn’t be fast enough. As soon as the wind died down, that document was going into the water— unless they worked together. 

Silly as it was, the paper was clearly important to Ignis, so Gladio made a break for it too, catching up to Ignis in record time as he reached out and caught his hand. “Hey, I have an idea. You have to trust me.”

Ignis turned to look at him and nodded, and Gladio spun around, building up the momentum and then launched Ignis up into the air and toward the water. It worked— with the extra speed, Ignis was able to reach the papers just in time, clutching it tightly as he landed on his feet, just short of the water. 

The elegance was back, it seemed. Ignis glanced over his shoulder at Gladio, the breeze and the sweat from the heat (and probably the panic) messing up his hair as he ran a hand through it. “We did it. Thank you, Gladio.”

Gladio grinned. “Glad I could help. What was that paper, anyway?”

“Ah,” Ignis glanced down at the document, his eyes quickly scanning the report before he chuckled. “I thought it was something else. But I suppose… it’s simply one of Noct’s assignments for class. All that fuss, and it wasn’t important at all.”

With a laugh, Gladio drew him closer and pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead. “That’s great and all, but with all those other papers you brought with you, it very well could’ve been something important. And who knows, the wind might pick up again. So maybe it ain’t the best idea bringing all these papers out to the beach right next to the water. I know you don’t feel like you can afford a vacation, but I promise the king wouldn’t have let us go if we had crucial matters to attend to. So let’s put away the papers and enjoy today, okay? And maybe tonight when we get back to the hotel, I can help you look through ‘em. I’ll bring you anything you need— coffee, blankets, you name it. And they won’t be in danger of blowing away.”

Ignis listened quietly, gently smoothing out the crumpled assignment in his hands. “I… suppose I can do that,” he agreed. “What do you have in mind?”

“Well,” Gladio laced their fingers together. “When we were driving out to this place, I saw a lighthouse over to the north. Maybe we can start by walking over there, find a place in the shade to get some peace and quiet, sit on the dock for a little bit? Might be nice with how hot it is today. And when the other two get back, how about a game of beach volleyball? You and me versus them?”

Ignis smiled. “We’ll crush them.”

“That’s their problem,” Gladio replied. “So. What do you say?”

They reached the umbrella again, and Ignis placed the paper back with the others. “I say,” he closed up the bag. “That I suppose I can agree to just one day off. And I’d really love to see that lighthouse.”

“You got it.”


End file.
